gothamfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Oswald Cobblepot
Oswald Cobblepot est un psychopathe, anciennement au service de Fish Mooney et de son gang. Apparence physique Comme son surnom l'indique, Oswald a certains traits du pingouin tels que son nez, sa démarche et sa voix. Il a des yeux bleus-verts, un nez crochu, des cheveux courts noirs coiffés en pétards vers l'arrière et une frange. Oswald est la plupart du temps vêtu luxueusement de costume cravate et porte très régulièrement un parapluie. Personnalité Il est psychotique, sadique, cruel, calculateur, malin, intelligent,menteur et prévoyant. Bien qu'il soit dépourvu de bonne conscience, il attache un fort attachement à sa mère et fait tout pour ne pas la décevoir. Son passé À venir... Biographie fictive Saison 1 : thumb|leftDans l'épisode 1'', pilot: Oswald Cobblepot faisait au départ partie de la pègre, au sein du gang dirigé par Fish Mooney. Il a reçu le surnom de "Pingouin" qu'il déteste. Oswald Cobblepot était fatigué d'être un larbin de Fish Mooney. Il a alors décidé de la balancer aux inspecteur de la Brigade des Crimes Majeurs, Crispus Allen et Renée Montoya de son plein gré. Mais Fish Mooney apprend sa trahison et son boss, Carmine Falcone, ordonne à James Gordon de le supprimer. Gordon trompe son coéquipier Harvey Bullock avec une astuce en faisant semblant de tuer Cobblepot, dont le «cadavre» tombe dans le fleuve. Dans l'épisode 2, ''Selina Kyle : Il refait surface sur les berges et assassine un pêcheur afin de lui voler son sandwich. Dans l'épisode 3, The Balloonman : Il va dans un restaurant pour trouver un job, mais il se fait vite "expulser" par un homme qui lui dit qu'il n'a même pas les chaussures adéquates pour travailler. Dans la nuit, il voit un homme qui travaille au restaurant et lui demande sa pointure, celui-ci lui répond 43 ce qui est la même que celle d'Oswald. Le lendemain, il se rend au restaurant où l'homme lui explique les conditions du boulot. Oswald tente de lui parler mais l'homme coupe court à la discussion car il aperçoit Don Maroni. Pendant qu'Oswald fait quelques tâches ménagères, Maroni parle de son projet pour Arkham à un homme. Sal s'aperçoit qu'Oswald écoutait et il lui demande son nom. Oswald prétend qu'il est italien du côté de sa mère et qu'il s'appelle Paolo, cette réponse plait à Maroni qui lui donne de l'argent et lui dit que lui aussi est parti de rien. À la télévision, une journaliste parle du Balloonman, qui cette fois-ci s'en est pris à un cardinal accusé d'agressions sexuelles. Dans la nuit, Oswlad se rend chez Jim. Dans l'épisode 4, Arkham : Oswald est chez Jim, il se présente sous le nom de Peter Humboldt. Il fait tout un tas de compliments sur Barbara. Celle-ci lui propose de boire un verre mais James répond que non, qu'il est un collègue et qu'il est là pour le boulot. Il propose à Oswald de le raccompagner. Dehors, il le pousse contre un mur, s'ensuit une dispute où Jim pense avoir fait le mauvais choix en laissant la vie sauve à Oswald. Le Pingouin prend un morceau de verre et dit à Jim de le tuer ou de lui faire confiance. Jim fait tomber le morceau de verre et part, Oswald lui rappelle qu'il y aura une guerre qui fera bon nombre de victimes et qu'il peut l'aider. Jim se demande pourquoi il y aura une guerre, selon Oswald la guerre sera à cause d'Arkham. Un groupe de jeunes femmes arrivent et Oswald part. Au restaurant de Maroni, Oswald fait la vaisselle quand Maroni et certains de ses acolytes arrivent. Maroni parle à un homme, pendant ce temps, des hommes arrivent avec de l'argent ce qui intrigue Oswald. Plus tard, il va surveiller les hommes de Maroni pendant qu'ils comptent l'argent. Son patron le surprend et le gronde. Quelques heures plus tard, des hommes arrivent au restaurant, tuent un homme et volent l'argent. Les hommes de Maroni arrivent, découvrent le cadavre de l'homme et le meneur, Frankie, demande à ses camarades d'aller vérifier où se trouve l'argent. Lui va dans la cuisine, suit des traces de pas, ouvre une sorte de porte et découvre Oswald avec le reste de l'argent, qui lui dit ne pas avoir vu le visage des ravisseurs. Maroni arrive dans son restaurant et au vu des dégâts, s'emporte. Frankie lui fait signe que Cobblepot a vu la scène. En échange de son acte de "bravoure", il lui donne la place de son ancien patron et de l'argent pour qu'il aille s'acheter un costume. Oswald arrive dans un appartement délabré avec un cadeau. Il ouvre la porte et trois hommes lui pointent leurs armes dessus, avant de le reconnaître. Ce sont les hommes qui ont cambriolés le restaurant de Maroni, on comprend que c'est Oswald qui était à la tête de ce plan machiavélique. Il leur donne des cannellonis. Plus tard, on découvre que les cannellonis étaient empoisonnés et Oswald part avec l'argent. Dans l'épisode 5, Viper '': Maroni prévoit de cambrioler un casino mais Frankie lui explique que se sera très difficile. Oswald se permet de s'incruster dans la discussion mais Carbone ne veut pas de lui. Maroni lui demande tout de même de dire ce qu'il a à dire. Oswald sait comment les faire rentrer discrètement dans le casino, Maroni lui redemande son nom, il lui dit que tout le monde l'appelle Le Pingouin. Frankie ne veut pas faire confiance à un simple plongeur. Sal pense que Cobblepot cache son jeu, il lui avoue que oui il n'est pas simple plongeur et lui raconte sa véritable histoire. Maroni lui prend la tête et la cogne contre la table. Plus tard, on le retrouve le visage abîmé à côté du Don, Maroni demande à Jim de raconter la vérité sur ce qui c'est passé avec Cobblepot. Jim commence à raconter et Oswald le coupe, Maroni fatigué du Pingouin demande à un de ses hommes de le mettre dans le hachoir. Jim raconte la vérité, ce qui plait à Maroni, il demande joyeusement à Frankie de ramener Le Pingouin et l'embrasse sur la joue. Le soir, dans une voiture avec Maroni et Frankie, Oswald surveille le cambriolage, inquiet et nerveux. Des cris résonnent et les hommes de Maroni sortent, Oswald respire enfin et Maroni est heureux du travail de sa nouvelle "poule aux œufs d'or". Dans l'épisode 6, ''Spirit of the Goat '': Oswald arrive dans un immeuble et toque à une porte. Sa mère ouvre, très en colère contre lui. Il lui explique que la raison de sa "fuite" n'est pas une femme et qu'il ne voit personne. Il fait tout un cinéma comme quoi personne ne l'aime et que des gens ont tenté de le tuer à plusieurs reprises. Mais il promet à sa mère qu'il va devenir quelqu'un dans Gotham. Dans son bain, Oswald joue avec l'eau quand sa mère lui apporte son costume. Elle le nettoie et ils parlent. Au moment où Jim et Bullock se font arrêter pour le meurtre d'Oswald Cobblepot, l'intéressé arrive et se présente. Dans l'épisode 7, ''Penguin's Umbrella '': Oswald et ses "hommes" marchent dans une rue. Dans le restaurant de Maroni, Fish demande à récupérer Oswald. Maroni demande au Pingouin de venir s'excuser auprès de Mooney pour lui avoir donné l'impression de lui manquer de respect. Il s'excuse ce qui énerve Fish, qui déclare la guerre ouverte et claque Oswald pour l'avoir appelée Fish, un surnom que seuls ses amis lui donnent. En sachant que Falcone a attaqué son camion d'armes, Maroni se met en colère et pense que cette attaque est due au fait qu'il a refusé de leur rendre Oswald, qu'il nomme sa "poule aux œufs d'or", ce qui fait sourire ce dernier. Maroni veut frapper encore plus fort et Oswald sait comment faire, ce qui semble plaire à son patron. Dans un hangar, les hommes de Falcone jouent aux cartes pendant que Oswald, Frankie et d'autres hommes de Maroni arrivent, armés. Oswald leur montre où se situe le hangar, ils mettent une bombe sur la porte et la font sauter. Les hommes de Maroni tirent, tuant plusieurs personnes dont Nikolai. Le Pingouin est fier de son coup mais Frankie lui donne un coup dans le ventre et lui explique avoir tout compris à sa stratégie. Oswald encore plus malin a amadoué les hommes de Maroni pour qu'ils tuent Frankie, leur promettant une belle somme d'argent. Oswald saisit un couteau et poignarde Frankie avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Plus tard, Maroni et Falcone se retrouvent au port pour faire le bilan des morts, en effet chacun a perdu une personne qui lui était chère. Falcone accepte de laisser Le Pingouin à Maroni en échange de quelque chose. Oswald propose à Maroni de donner Indian Hill, une décharge d'Arkham à Falcone. Fish est contre mais Carmine accepte. Plus tard, Falcone va voir ses poules et Cobblepot apparaît. On apprend que la nuit où il a été condamné, Cobblepot a tout avoué à propos de Mooney à Falcone en échange d'une dernière volonté : être tué par James Gordon. Si Falcone accepte, Oswald lui promet de devenir son mouchard à vie. Falcone accepte. Dans l'épisode 8, ''The Mask '': Dans une rue, Oswald aperçoit une femme à qui il demande de lui donner sa broche, cette dernière refuse. Il la lui prend donc de force. Il décide d'en faire cadeau à Mooney. Il souhaite redevenir ami avec elle et enfin faire la paix, ce qu'elle accepte. Elle ouvre son cadeau, découvre la broche, la prend et la plante dans la main d'Oswald. Elle se met en colère et Oswald part. Dans son appartement, il offre la broche à sa mère, qui la trouve magnifique. Elle demande à Oswald qu'il lui mette la broche et découvre sa blessure. Oswald prétend que ce n'est qu'une égratignure mais sa mère sent que c'est quelqu'un qui la lui a fait. Elle lui parle alors de sa jeunesse. Quand elle était enfant, une fille nommée Magda était jalouse d'elle et leur professeur ne faisait rien. Elle a donc décidé de dénoncer le père de Magda à la police secrète. Ce qui donne quelques idées à Oswald. Dans un hangar, les hommes d'Oswald lui amènent Timothy, le nouveau larbin de Fish. Oswald souhait lui poser quelques questions. Il lui demande s'il sait des choses sur Mooney, l'homme lui parle de la personne qu'elle a engagée et qui est amie avec Falcone. Oswlad demande ensuite à ses hommes de tuer Timothy. Dans l'épisode 9, Harvey Dent : Oswald rentre dans l'appartement de Liza, fouille dans son sac et renifle ses affaires. Il sort de chez elle, lui ayant pris un sous-vêtement et un parfum aux lilas. Il l'aperçoit rentrer chez elle et décide d'aller se cacher. Liza se rend compte que quelqu'un est allé fouiller dans ses affaires. Il retourne dans le bar de Mooney, ce qui l'agace. Elle lui demande la raison de sa venue. Il prétend venir en ami et la sent, reconnaissant l'odeur de lilas. Il part ensuite. Liza rentre chez elle quand elle aperçoit Oswald. Il souhaite lui parler et menace de la dénoncer à Falcone. Dans l'épisode 10, ''LoveCraft '': Oswald se trouve chez Falcone qui lui demande comment Maroni savait où se trouvait son argent. Le Pingouin fait semblant de ne rien savoir. Falcone lui demande s'il l'a trahi mais Liza rentre et reconnait Oswald. Cobblepot dit à Carmine que c'est Fish qui l'a trahi mais Falcone a du mal à le croire. Oswald pense que Falcone a une taupe et lui promet de la trouver. Dans la voiture, Gabe demande à Oswald pourquoi il ne dénonce pas directement Liza, il lui répond qu'avec le temps elle se fera avoir par elle-même. Dans l'épisode 11, ''Rogues'Gallery : Dans un port, Oswald part de "l'offre" qu'il a proposé à des pécheurs, ceux-ci la refusent. Oswald commence à devenir menacant avec eux, un des pêcheurs lui dit qu'ils ont appelés la police, Oswald leur apprend qu'il contrôle les policiers. La police arrive et un des agents frappe Le Pingouin. Oswald se retrouve dans une cellule au GCPD quand il reconnait Bullock et l'appelle. Celui-ci vient et pense qu'Oswald a énervé quelqu'un ce que Le Pingouin nie. Bullock part mais Oswald lui demande si il peut passer un coup de fil mais Harvey refuse. Dans sa cellulle, Oswlad et Gabe dorment lorsque Maroni vient les chercher. Il est en colère car Oswald se montre de plus en plus orgueilleux. C'est d'ailleurs lui qu'il l'a fait mettre en prison. Après qu'Oswald ait présenté ses excuses, Maroni accepte de le libérer. Dans l'épisode 12,'' What The Little Bird Told Him'' : Dans le restaurant de Maroni, Oswald mange lorsqu'il reçoit un appel de Falcone lui disant que Liza a été kidnappée et qu'il a besoin de lui vite. Oswald demande à Maroni de partir prétextant que sa mère est malade. Il saisit la poignée de la porte et se fait électrocuté. Pendant que Maroni et Jim parlent, Oswald se réveille il dit devoir partir vite pour Falcone, ce qui intrigue Maroni. Au GCPD, Gabe dépose Oswald sur une table, il se réveille peu après. Maroni tente de tirer les choses au clair à propos de ses récentes paroles. Le Pingouin lui jure qu'il n'a aucun business avec Falcone, Maroni le croit et le laisse partir. Oswald arrive chez Falcone et lui raconte toute la vérité à propos de Liza, Falcone choqué le gifle et lui demande de le prouver ce qu'Oswald ne peut pas. Au bar de Fish, Falcone tue Liza et règle ses comptes avec Fish lorsqu'il demande à Oswald de venir et de faire ses adieux à son ancienne patron vite. Oswald sourit et la provoque en l’appelant Fish, un surnom que seul ses amis lui donne. Dans l'épisode 13, Welcome Back, Jim Gordon : Oswald fait découvrir son nouveau bar à sa mère, ravie. Elle trouve l'endroit fantastique et met l'ancien foulard de Liza. Elle en déduit donc qu'il est le patron du club, ce qui énerve Oswald mais elle le réconforte. Dans son bar, la mère d'Oswald et Gabe dansent pendant qu'Oswald boit. Jim entre, rencontre la mère d'Oswald et demande des renseignements sur Arnold Flass à Oswald. Oswald accepte de l'aider et ne lui demande rien en retour. Toujours dans son bar, la mère d'Oswald danse. Oswald demande à Gabe de la ramener à la maison. Ils partent et Oswald se met à boire des bouteilles de champagnes et fait la fête, seul, dans son nouveau bar. Il monte sur scène et décide faire un discours mais se fait surprendre par Fish et Butch. Oswald embrasse la chaussure de Fish et lui propose une alliance ce qu'elle refuse. Alors qu'Oswald se moque d'elle, des coups de feu retentissent. C'est Victor et ses acolytes. Après plusieurs échanges de coups de feu, une "amie" de Victor est blessée. Fish et Butch décident de partir laissant Le Pingouin seul hilare de la situation. Dans l'épisode 14,[[The Fearsome Doctor Crane| The Fearsome Dr Crane]]'' : Dans son restaurant, Maroni et Oswald fêtent la "mort" de Mooney lorsque le Don reçoit un appel d'elle, lui disant être parfaitement en vie. Elle dénonce Le Pingouin pour tout les ennuis qu'il a crée. Maroni prétend devoir faire un voyage pour pouvoir emmener Oswald avec lui et lui "poser quelques questions". Ils arrivent à la campagne, ils mangent et Oswald se demande quand est ce que "le type avec son truc" arrivera, Maroni lui promet qu'il sera bientôt là. Il se pose tout de même quelques questions à propos de la mort de Frankie et la décharge d'Indian Hill. Maroni sort attendre "le type avec le truc". Pendant ce temps là, Oswald prend un sac et saisit une arme. Maroni revient avec du bois et demande à Oswald de parler. Ils doivent, chacun à leur tour, raconter un secret à l'autre. Au fur et à mesure Oswald comprend que Maroni sait pour Fish et pour les autres incidents. Le Pingouin lui pointe une arme dessus, Maroni lui avoue que le revolver est chargé à blanc, Oswald ne le croit pas, tire quand même et à sa grande surprise découvre qu'effectivement le Don avait raison. Maroni fier de lui frappe Le Pingouin. Il l'emmène dans une décharge de voitures et le menace de mort. Oswald le supplie de le laisser en vie, ce qui énerve le Don. Il prend Le Pingouin et l'emmène de force dans l'épave d'une voiture pour qu'il se fasse broyer. Oswald appelle Maroni mais celui ci coupe court à la conversation et racroche. Dans un dernier espoir, Oswald voit une affiche avec le numéro de la compagnie de démolition de voitures et décide d'appeler l'homme qui va le tuer. Il le menace et l'homme nommé Duffy accepte de ne pas le tuer. Oswald s'échappe, le matin, il se fait réveiller par un groupe de vieilles dames. Elles le ramènent à Gotham. Il monte dans le bus et s'assoit avec une mine dépitée. Dans l'épisode 15, ''The Scarecrow '': Oswald raconte sa mésaventure à Falcone, qui à l'air de s'en fiche. Le Don lui demande de rafraîchir le bar et qu'à partir de maintenant il sera publiquement du côté du Don. Dans le bar d'Oswald, Gabe ramène les invitations pour le nouveau bar nommé Oswald's. Le Pingouin souhaite tout de même garder une invitation pour la remettre en personne à Jim. Il arrive au GCPD mais s'aperçoit que Gordon n'est pas là. Il décide de partir mais Ed le suit. Au bout d'un moment, il s’arrête et lui demande ce qu'il veut. Ed comme à son habitude lui dit une énigme, ce qui agace Oswald qui lui demande qui il est. Ed lui donne son prénom et dit connaitre Le Pingouin. Oswald, irrité, lui demande s'écarter, ce que fait Ed, qui va lui donner une anecdote sur les manchots. Oswald va lui demander de partir. Il voit enfin Jim et lui donne l'invitation, Gordon refuse. Le Pingouin demande à Jim si il peut l'aider mais il refuse, il jette ensuite son invitation. Dans son bar, la fête d'Oswald n'a pas le succès qu'il espérait. Maroni arrive et dit à Oswald qu'il ne lui en veut plus. Il espère pour lui que Falcone aura une longue vie. Dans l'épisode 16 : ''The Blind Fortune Teller '': Dans son bar, la mère d'Oswald chante sous le regard fier de son fils. Celui ci semble d'ailleurs être le seul à apprécier cela. Un homme va d'ailleurs insulter Gertrud, ce qui va fortement déplaire à Oswald qui va le tuer, plus tard il jouera du piano. Dans son bar, Oswald écoute une femme jouant du violon lorsque Victor Zsasz arrive, lui disant que Don Falcone n'est pas content d'Oswald. Il siffle et lorsqu'Oswald se retourne il aperçoit Butch ce qui le fait paniqué. Victor l'a entrainé pour qu'il aide Oswald à s'en sortir. Dans l'épisode 17 : ''Red Hood : Chez Oswald's, un comédien raté tente de raconter une blague mais les clients partent, sous le regard dépité d'Oswald. Il apprend en plus qu'il n'y a plus d'alcool et que vu que Maroni dirige le trafic d'alcool. Il est mal. Butch dit à Oswald que personne ne voudra l'aider et que le voir dans cette situation lui fait mal. Oswald lui, souhaite trouver de l'alcool quoi qu'il en coûte. La nuit, Oswald a prévu de récupérer de l'alcool mais son plan échoue lorsque des policiers arrivent et confisquent l'alcool. Ce sont en réalité des complices payés par Butch. De retour dans son bar, Oswald et Butch boivent un verre ensemble, ils en ont assez de jouer les sous-fifres. Oswald demande à Butch si Fish lui manque. Celui ci répond qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait. Dans l'épisode 18, Everyone Has a Cobblepot : Pour une affaire, Jim doit demander de l'aide au Pingouin, qui accepte en échange d'une faveur. Plus tard, ils arrivent à la maison où Loeb cache son secret. Oswald veut rester dans la voiture mais Jim le force à venir. Soudain, un homme toque à la fenêtre et leur demande s'ils sont perdus. Oswald ment et prétend qu'ils ont étaient envoyés par Loeb. Dans la maison, Bullock demande quelques renseignements sur le couple, Marge la femme leur dit qu'elle n'a jamais eu vent de leur visite. Oswald lui dit qu'elle n'a sûrement jamais reçu la lettre. Marge va chercher la clé et arrive avec un fusil. Pendant l'échange de coups de feu, Oswald part se cacher. Marge arrive et menace de tirer sur Oswald quand elle se prend un câble et se tape le front contre le rebord d'un meuble. Jim demande au Pingouin de surveiller la dame. Plus tard, des bruits retentissent. Jim et Bullock descendent et trouve Oswald à terre, le couple s'est échappé. Myriam, la fille de Loeb semble être passionnée par Oswald. Plus tard, dans son bar, Oswald n'ayant qu'un billet pour l'Arizona, il demande au couple de s'entretuer. La femme accepte et tue son mari. Tout ça n'était qu'un stratagéme d'Oswald, en réalité il n'avait qu'une cartouche pour son fusil. Dans l'épisode 19,[[Beasts of Prey| Beasts of Prey]] : Oswald est dans un bar, il discute de l'offre qu'il a faite à la patronne, Lydia, qui refuse toujours. Il lui dit que si l'argent de l'intéresse pas, il lui rendra un service. Elle accepte. Sa petite fille Antonia s'est faite séduire par un beau parleur, si Oswald les fait rompre elle réfléchira à sa proposition. Oswald part heureux mais Gabe ne comprend pas pourquoi l'endroit l'intéresse tant. Plus tard, Oswald va torturer le petit copain d'Antonia. Il retournera dans le bar de Lydia, Gabe ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi Oswald veut l'établissement. Le Pingouin lui explique que c'est là qu'il va tuer Don Maroni. Dans l'épisode 20, ''Under the Knife'' : Gertrud veut danser avec son fils, mais celui-ci a quelques chose d'autre à faire. En effet, il va voir l'homme qui sera charger de tuer Maroni. Plus tard dans son bar, Butch prévient Oswald que Maroni est là. En effet, le Don discute avec la mère du Pingouin. Il l'invite à prendre un verre avec eux. Oswald refuse d'abord mais sa mère insiste. Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, Maroni dénonce Oswald et ses agissements récents, ce qui met mal à l'aise le Pingouin et choque énormement sa mère. Plus tard dans son appartement, la mère d'Oswald veut savoir la vérité sur son fils, mais comme à son habitude Oswald ment ce qui fatigue sa mère qui décide d'aller se coucher. Un homme frappe à la porte, il a des fleurs pour Gertrud de la part de Maroni. En colère, Oswald abîme le bouquet de fleurs, prend un morceau de verre et tue l'homme avec. Dans l'épisode 21,'' The Anvil or the Hammer : Oswald parle à Butch de la soirée où Maroni va se faire tuer, quand Jim rentre et demande une invitation pour le Foxglove, ce qui fait sourire Oswald qui lui rappelle qu'il lui doit déjà une faveur. Jim lui dit qu'il lui en devra une autre. Oswald se lance dans un long discours. Jim se met en colère le saisit par le col et menace Butch avec son arme. Oswald accepte en échange d'une grosse faveur. Oswald régle les derniers détails pour la soirée avec l'homme qu'il a payé pour tuer Maroni. L'homme lui demande comment il sait que le Don sera là, Le Pingouin lui met la Une d'un journal devant les yeux qui annonce la libération de Tommy Bones, un tueur à gages. Plus tard, Butch prévient Oswald que la mission a foiré et que Maroni est bel et bien vivant. Le Pingouin sourit et annonce à Butch que c'est lui qui a enlevé les cartouches des fusils. Plus tard, toujours dans son bar, Oswald rit au vu des événements récents causés par lui. Dans l'épisode 22, ''All Happy Families are Alike '': Oswald et Butch viennent rendre "visite" à Falcone après son accident. Il souhaite le tuer et enfin pouvoir prendre sa place à la tête de la mafia. Au moment où il s'appréte à le tuer, Jim arrive et l'arrête pour tentative de meurtre. Il l'attache au radiateur. Jim veut les laisser là, mais Oswald lui rappelle qu'il lui doit une faveur, ce qui oblige Jim à les prendre avec lui. Ils sortent de l'hôpital avec une ambulance et se font tirer dessus par Maroni et ses hommes. Falcone va les emmener dans un hangar où ils seront en sécurité, pas pour longtemps puisque Selina apparait armée suivi de Fish et de nombreux orphelins de Gotham. Plus tard, Oswald se retrouve les mains attachées et se fait pousser par Selina. Fish veut le tuer pour ce qu'il a fait à Butch. Maroni arrive, Oswald tente de se sauver une dernière fois en disant à Fish que si elle fait une alliance avec Maroni, elle ne sera que numéro 2, ce qui met un sacré "bordel" entre le Don et elle. Au bout d'un moment, fatiguée par les surnoms que lui donne Maroni, Fish le tue d'une balle dans la tête. Ce qui met encore plus la pagaille, mais qui permet à Oswald de s'échapper. Il revient plus tard armé et tire sur tout le monde. Il veut trouver Fish pour la tuer. Il monte des escaliers et arrive sur le toit du hangar. Il retrouve Fish et tout les deux se battent, Butch arrive et étant attaché aux deux n'arrivent pas à choisir qui il doit tuer. Il décide donc de tirer sur les deux. Oswald profite d'un moment de faiblesse des deux pour taper Butch avec une planche en bois et passer Fish par dessus le toit. Il se rend compte que Fish est morte, tout comme ses autres rivaux, et qu'il est donc le nouveau "roi" de Gotham. Ses relations Oswald est très proche de sa mère. Il considére Jim Gordon comme son seul véritable ami à qui il peut faire confiance. Apparitions Saison 1 : * ''"Pilot" * "Selina Kyle" * "The Balloonman" * "Arkham" * "Viper" * "Spirit of the Goat" * "Penguin's Umbrella" * "The Mask" * "Harvey Dent" * "LoveCraft" * "Rogues' Gallery" * "What the Little Bird Told Him" * "Welcome Back, Jim Gordon" * "The Fearsome Dr. Crane" * "The Scarecrow" * "The blind fortune teller" * "Red hood" * "Everyone has a cobblepot" * "Beasts of Prey" * "Under the knife" * "The Hanvil or the Hammer" * "All happy families are alike" Saison 2 : * "Rise of the Villains: Damned If You Do..." * "Rise of the Villains: The Last Laugh" * "Rise of the Villains: Strike Force" * "Rise of the Villains: Scarification" * "Rise of the Villains: By Fire" * "Rise of the Villains: Mommy's Little Monster" * "Rise of the Villains: Tonight’s the Night" * "Rise of the Villains: A Bitter Pill to Swallow" * "Rise of the Villains: The Son of Gotham" * "Rise of the Villains: Worse Than A Crime" * "Wrath of the Villains: Mr. Freeze" * "Wrath of the Villains: A Dead Man Feels No Cold" * "Wrath of the Villains: This Ball of Mud and Meanness" * "Wrath of the Villains: Mad Grey Dawn" Anecdotes *Il n'aime pas le gruau (saison 1 épisode 14). *Il n'aime pas non plus le café (saison 1 épisode 14). *Sa pointure est 43. *Il a un faible pour les vieilles dames (saison 1 épisode 18). *Il n'aime pas les énigmes (saison 1 épisode 15). *Il sait jouer du piano (saison 1 épisode 16). Dans les Comics Il est en surpoids, ne posséde que 3 doigts à chaque main et est petit. Dans les comics, il porte en permanence un parapluie pour se prévenir de la pneumonie qui a tuée son père. Dans certaines versions du comics, ce serait lui qui aurait volontairement tué ce dernier en le privant de son traitement. Galerie 030145 jpg-r 640 600-b 1 D6D6D6-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg 065385.jpg-c 640 360 x-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg 10301117 1026196830743640 2487115446717426642 n.jpg 10407027 988524274510896 8381370695622425517 n.jpg 10924818 991941474169176 4221972058021434411 n.jpg 10940567 984216641608326 3331558821588213448 n.jpg 10987460 1010078395688817 264063825513593833 o.jpg 11116541 1032657496764240 2923761600766139894 o.jpg 1148852 794389217257737 158257941 n.jpg 1459759 968033086560015 8038002023498094202 n.jpg 1506062 1004352802928043 1046519571656626984 n.jpg 1x03-7.jpg 1x03-8.jpg 320px-Penguin Umbrella 400-1-.png 586796 jpg-r 640 600-b 1 D6D6D6-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg Cobblepot.jpg Cobblepot le swagg et gordon =).jpg Episode13.jpg FB IMG 1429724242754.jpg FB IMG 1429724251914.jpg Goth 41-robin-publicity 3330-rc .jpg GothamOswaldCobblepot-1-.jpg Gotham s01e02 2.jpg Normal gotham 101stills 002.jpg Walking dead 501 2.jpg S2E07.jpeg Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Comics Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages saison 1 Catégorie:Antagonistes Catégorie:Antagonistes saison 1